Impotencia
by Bella Becquer
Summary: ¿Qué puede hacer un adolescente plagado de hormonas en una guerra que él no ha decidido luchar? Sirius Black. Reto "Hogwarts en la I Guerra".


_Esta historia participa en el Reto Hogwarts en la I Guerra propuesto por Shiorita en el Foro Weird Sisters._

**Disclaimer: **_Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Gracias por regalarnos este universo._

* * *

Sirius gritó.

Y fue un grito de rabia, de impotencia y de desahogo.

Apretó fuertemente los puños y contrajo una mueca de dolor al clavarse las uñas en la piel.

Dolía tanto enterarse cada semana de la muerte de sus conocidos… gente a la que simplemente saludaba o daba los buenos días en el Callejón Diagon al comienzo de cada curso y cuyas muertes eran anunciadas a diario, como una rutina, en las páginas del Profeta.

Entonces, cuando leía sus nombres y veía sus rostros, una lacerante ira se apoderaba de él y se desahogaba con la primera falda que encontraba en su camino.

Así, al recorrer su piel, al callar sus gemidos con violentos besos y al permitirse tocar cada parte de su cuerpo era capaz de olvidar, de acallar ese llanto interno de lobo que le pedía a gritos dejarle salir.

Sin embargo, pronto la desesperación y la angustia volvían a hacerle preso. No entendía por qué no podía marcharse de Hogwarts y, enfundando su varita, hacerles pagar uno por uno a los asesinos sin remordimientos que cada día destrozaban familias enteras.

Sabía que enfrentarse a aquellos magos sobradamente expertos tan sólo con valentía y unos pocos conocimientos sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era una causa perdida, pero no dejaba de reprocharse el hecho de no hacer absolutamente nada para remediar el caos en el que se hallaba el mundo mágico.

Si hasta su propia familia era seguidora de aquel engendro… sus padres, siempre obsesionados por la importancia de la pureza de sangre que se escondían tras aquellas caretas color plata, sin atreverse a mostrar el verdadero rostro de _verdugos_ mientras torturaban a cientos de personas; sus tíos y primas tan venenosos, astutos y cautos que se encargaban de reclutar personas, de envenenarles la mente para que se sometieran al poder del Señor Oscuro y su propio hermano, Regulus, a quien siempre respetó, había caído bajo el influjo de esa vertiente maligna. La situación en su casa era cada vez más insostenible y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar mucho más antes de decidir marcharse de aquel lugar donde se le consideraba poco más que un despojo.

Pero, además de reivindicar sus ideales dentro de su núcleo familiar, ¿qué podía hacer él encerrado en aquel Castillo que no le dejaba abrir sus alas y tomarse la justicia por su mano?

Ni siquiera las asignaturas le servían para evadirse ya que, sinceramente, le era muy difícil prestar atención en las interminables clases de Transformaciones cuando, debajo de la mesa, James había desplegado el periódico y leía rápidamente las últimas noticias sobre el ataque mortífago para después resumírselas a él.

En aquellos tiempos no dejaba de preguntarse por qué ellos, un puñado de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, tenían que presenciar una realidad llena de muertes, caos y destrucción. Por qué habían tenido que madurar tan pronto y por qué a muchos ya no les brillaban los ojos.

¿Por qué había comenzado esa guerra en la que muchas vidas se segarían, dejando tras de sí restos de lo que fueron sus recuerdos?

¿Por qué les tocaba a ellos, los que no podían hacer nada, llorar a sus muertos y lamentarse sin poder luchar?

Se imaginó batallando junto a los Merodeadores, repartiendo hechizos y maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, esquivando chorros de luz verde y sintiéndose útil. Y, de alguna manera, en ese preciso momento, se juró a sí mismo que no descansaría hasta ver el mal exterminado de su mundo, hasta volver a ver sonrisas sinceras en los rostros de sus amigos y tener la certeza de que, al fin, podían vivir en paz.

* * *

_Bueno, he de confesar que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Sirius Black y, aunque no he profundizado mucho en el personaje, me ha gustado mucho escribir bajo su punto de vista cómo se tomaba él esta guerra. Que tras su fachada de "soltero de oro" sólo quería ayudar y que también sufría al estar rodeado de una familia que tan poco tenía que ver con él._

_Ciertamente, las guerras siempre son motivo de sufrimiento y angustia y hay mucha gente que no puede hacer nada debido a su corta edad o a que no durarían un segundo en combate y que se sienten impotentes, por eso he escrito esta historia; no tanto para reflejar al galán que fue Sirius, sino al adolescente obligado a madurar antes de tiempo, como Harry y los demás.  
_

_Nos vemos pronto!_


End file.
